i am (not)
by planariang
Summary: Daiki diam-diam seperti rayap yang memakan kusen jendela. (aomido; untuk elkyoya)


**knb belong to fujimaki tadatoshi, no profit gained by making this fic**

.

Shintarou terkadang iri dengan keluguan bocah yang bertandang ke ruang praktiknya. Ketika mereka takut, tak segan tangis dikeluarkan sambil merengek pada ayah atau ibunya yang ikut menemani. Atau ketika mereka merasa kesakitan, atau ketika mereka senang, atau terkejut, atau gembira—mereka begitu jujur dan _putih_. Bukan seperti _mereka-mereka yang beranjak dewasa dan memulai kebohongan demi menutupi wajah asli_. Banyak yang begitu ( _meskipun tidak semua_ ), _mungkin termasuk dirinya_.

Jujur itu bukan perkara mudah; terlebih ketika berurusan dengan insititusi yang lebih besar walau hati terlanjur melakukannya. Shintarou tak bisa memalingkan diri kalau ia terintegrasi ke dalam struktur sosial yang mengikat. Ada aturan yang tak bisa begitu saja ia langgar baik yang tertulis pada buku undang-undang yang beredar di toko juga norma-norma lisan yang ter- _install_ di dalam otaknya dan otak _masyarakatnya_.

Shintarou tahu dirinya hipokrit. Berpura-pura menggenggam tiang bernama norma padahal retakannya ia sembunyikan di dalam genggaman yang ia pegang erat.

Seperti malam ketika Daiki menjemputnya di depan rumah sakit. Mengajaknya minum, bertandang ke apartemennya dengan dalih menonton film, _hang out_ sebagai sesama kawan lama. Tanpa mereka yang di luar tahu kalau di tengah putaran film yang setengahnyapun tidak, Daiki mengajaknya bercumbu dan memabuk Shintarou sampai malam menjelang subuh. Sampai Shintarou kepayahan dan mengumpat betapa Daiki adalah pria paling brengsek yang seumur hidupnya pernah ia kenal.

(Daiki diam-diam seperti rayap yang memakan kusen jendela, membuat tiang norma Shintarou perlahan rapuh

—dan runtuh.

Padahal dia sendiri adalah penegak norma; penegak hukum.)

Mereka masih menjalaninya, hampir setiap akhir minggu ketika Shintarou tak ada jadwal praktek dan begitu pula Daiki dengan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Mungkin sebulan sekali, mungkin dua bulan. Tak pernah tentu—Shintarou tak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama mereka menghabiskan malam berdua saja. Seperti _friends with benefit_ kebanyakan.

Shintarou tahu kalau jauh di dalam dirinya, tiang norma itu sudah runtuh sejak lama.

Namun Shintarou akan terus berpura-pura berjalan di garis yang tepat sebagai warga negara yang taat hukum. Meskipun Daiki terkadang mengucapkan _aku cinta kamu_ saat dikiranya Shintarou tak mendengar, saat dikiranya kelopak mata bebulu lentik itu benar-benar terpejam setelah gumaman-gumaman _capek_ dan _jangan diteruskan_ lolos dari gerenyam bibirnya.

Sekalipun _aku cinta kamu_ diucapkan ketika yang dituju dikiranya tertidur lelap, Shintarou tak seberani Daiki. Bahkan ketika pria berambut biru gelap itu lantang mengucapkannya di depan Shintarou yang sadar betul, dokter anak itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mulutnya serasa dijahit.

"Ini tidak boleh."

"Jangan mengelak, Midorima."

"Kalau begitu mari berhenti." Kebohongan memang mudah terucap.

"Tidak. Tidak semudah itu, bodoh." Mereka duduk saling bersebrangan. Dipisahkan oleh meja bundar yang diameternya kurang dari satu meter. Ada kepalan tangan yang ditunjukkan Daiki di atas meja, menahan sedikit gejolak emosi.

"Sejak awal ini memang tidak mudah, Aomine—bukan, sejak awal seharusnya kita tidak melakukan semua ini."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kau yang tidak mengerti," helaan napas. Mug dalam genggaman Shintarou dibawa menuju mulut, menyesap likuid coklat hangat dengan tenang. "Kau harus memikirkan keluargamu; ayah ibumu."

"Sejak awal mereka sudah tahu, Midorima. Aku suka laki-laki. Aku gay. Orientasiku menyimpang." Lipatan di dahi Daiki sudah terlanjur banyak.

"Aku peduli pada keluargaku."

"Tapi kau tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sudah bahagia."

"Bahagia dengan semua permainan kucing-kucingan ini, Midorima Shintarou? Kita tidak bisa begini selamanya."

"Mari kita sudahi," Shintarou mengulang maksud di awal. "Aku bukan sepertimu yang bisa bebas melangkah keluar dari lingkaran norma."

Gemeletuk gigi, disengaja. "Itu maumu? Oke ..." Aomine bangkit, meremat helai rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian menatap kembali Midorima dengan raut kacau. "Oke. Aku ikuti kemauanmu.

"Tapi katakan padaku; apakah kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Setelah itu, aku akan pergi dari sini—pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku tak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu. Kau bisa berbahagia, dengan perempuan yang mungkin akan dipilihkan keluargamu."

"Kau tahu. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya," balas Shintarou, menolak tegas permintaan Daiki.

"Aku butuh jawaban langsung dari mulutmu, Midorima."

Tarikan napas. Pegangan pada mug perlahan dilepas. Shintarou mencoba menatap Daiki meskipun rasanya sulit sekali. Mata tak bisa berbohong. Daiki akan tahu. Tapi dia tidak peduli, asalkan setelah ini dia dan Daiki berjalan di sisi yang berbeda.

"Terima kasih," Daiki serasa dipukul godam, "tapi aku (tidak) mencintaimu."

.

 **footnote:** buat nia. dan maaf gak bisa ngasih yang lebih baik, ini sebenernya ditulis dari kemaren dan plotnya udah berujung anu. tapi dirombak dan masih berujung anu. mungkin efek serentetan tugas tiap matkul yang bikin jiwa saya makin maso. terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
